


A tordre et courber (mais manipuler avec soin)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous en déduisons ce que nous voulons. Nous l’interprétons. Nous la tordons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tordre et courber (mais manipuler avec soin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twist and Bend (But Handle with Care)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203085) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



« Nous tournons autour. Nous en déduisons ce que nous voulons. Nous l’interprétons. Nous la tordons. Nous la courbons. Nous l’utilisons, » énuméra Shirley, les yeux fixés sur le visage impassible d’Alan et sur un ton indiquant qu’elle aurait pu continuer à l’envi. Il lui adressa un petit sourire supérieur, et elle sut ce qui allait suivre. Elle eut un soupir d’indulgence résignée avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

« Ne me dites pas ce genre de cochonneries, Shirley. Ce n’est pas fair play quand nous discutons. Vous savez ce que ça me fait.

– Ce que nous ne faisons _pas_ , c’est la briser ou la transgresser, ajouta-t-elle sans prêter attention à l’interruption.

– Encore des cochonneries... Et que se passe-t-il quand _elle_ n’est pas suffisante pour rétablir l’ordre des choses ?

– Dans ce cas, devenez un tueur à gages ou une version bostonienne de Dexter Morgan. Mais ne me sortez pas de laïus du genre _On peut violer la Loi à condition de lui faire de beaux enfants_ parce que je suis raisonnablement sûre que vous pouvez voir où est le problème dans cette logique.

– Et ce que vous avez fait au tribunal aujourd’hui, c’était... ? »

Shirley releva le menton.

« La ployer très bas. Elle est souple. Si on l’utilise avec soin, elle rebondira. »

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’écartèrent avec un tintement victorieux ; Alan s’effaça pour la laisser sortir la première.

« Juste pour votre information, Shirley, il vous suffit de claquer des doigts pour que je me retourne, me torde, me courbe très bas et me laisse utiliser.

– Et que ça me rebondisse en pleine figure ? Sans façon. »

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> La véritable citation est _Il est permis de violer l'histoire, à condition de lui faire un enfant._.


End file.
